


Learn Me Right

by comeswithaprice



Series: Of Us Ones in Between [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeswithaprice/pseuds/comeswithaprice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it hits him, they’re filling out reports on Newt’s bed, Hermann’s bad leg in Newt’s lap and a mess of takeout boxes between them. </p><p>(missing scene from Us Ones in Between)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn Me Right

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I have an excuse for this. All I know is in the previous fic I forgot to mention that Newt has a Prince Albert piercing and then some people who shall not be named virtually bullied me into doing The Thing, so I did The Thing. 
> 
> This is sort of a missing scene from Us Ones in Between, in the measure that the timelines overlap but it's not exactly a missing scene, more like a "here, have more because my friends wanted more, also there are dicks and they're pierced". You don't have to read Us Ones in Between to understand this fic, but I suppose some parts wouldn't make much sense. 
> 
> It took me approximately 84 years to pick a title, and I'm pretty sure my entire tweet-list was thrilled about me livetweeting gems like [this](http://media.tumblr.com/25713ddf57ecf09008d7e8fb0cc871c2/tumblr_inline_mrc8xlcfe91qz4rgp.jpg). You care. Clearly.
> 
> Thanks to my [butt](http://mahihkun.tumblr.com) for beta duties. You're pretty decent, I guess.

He’s twenty when he loses a bet and has to get his dick pierced.

Callie makes fun of him for the entire six weeks it takes him to heal. She laughs when she first catches him adjusting his pants and hissing uncomfortably, and makes a frankly ridiculous amount of metal detector jokes, and snaps lots of pictures of him sitting on the toilet trying to pee. He’s annoyed, and half tempted to throw toilet paper at her, but in the end he just snickers, shaking his head and cursing himself for endangering the safety of his dick in the first place.

The first time they have sex after that, it’s a bit awkward. He’s trying not to hurt her, she’s trying not to hurt him, and no one comes. They order in and eat on the bed, watching _Alien_ , one of her legs hooked over his thigh. She picks the mushrooms from her slice and hand-feeds them to Newt, who licks her fingers with purpose.

They forget the movie, and he kicks the half-empty pizza box to the floor as he kisses a trail down her body.

“You’re beautiful,” he tells her. She rolls her eyes, gently kicking him in the side and telling him to _do something productive with that pretty mouth of yours_.

They manage to work their way around the issue, but she’s never completely comfortable with the piercing. Most days he wishes he hadn’t actually gone through with it, so he can’t really blame her for being sort of wary of blowjobs and rough sex. He tells her as much, and nothing changes between them.

*

Jasper doesn’t particularly care for it.

“One of my exes had a PA,” he says without lifting the needle from Newt’s arm. “Didn’t really like him. Or the piercing. But don’t worry, I don’t mind.”

Newt knows as much, so he says nothing and keeps staring at the way Jasper’s blond hair always threatens to fall in his eyes as he inks Scissure on Newt's right arm.

*

Hermann doesn’t say anything.

Then again, spelling out the truth is an exercise in pointlessness, so Hermann wastes no words and simply traces the head of Newt’s cock with the pad of his finger, eyes trained on Newt’s face to keep track of his reactions.

It’s the first time they’re like this, pressed up against the desk in Hermann’s quarters, and Newt is not entirely sure where he ends and Hermann begins, where the scared and lonely kid he saw inside Hermann’s mind ends and where his own patchwork childhood starts. It feels like they’ve been there before, like he already knows the exact texture of Hermann’s hair, the smooth quality of his skin - except he doesn’t, not really.

He circles Hermann’s wrist with his hand, stroking the sensitive skin for a moment before placing his fingers over Hermann’s, slowly dragging them across the head and around the curved barbell. Unprompted, Hermann tugs slightly, rubbing his thumb on the underside of the head.

“Yes, like this,” he gasps as he slides his hand back to Hermann’s forearm. He leans forward, resting his forehead against Hermann’s and biting his lip as Hermann’s fingers replicate exactly what Newt likes, but somehow manage to do it _better_.

He moans, tightening his grip on Hermann’s wrist, and Hermann murmurs something unintelligible into Newt’s hair, kisses the bridge of his nose, the apple of his cheek, the corner of his mouth, his hand jacking him off slow and good, and Newt wishes he could freeze-frame the moment forever.

He comes with Hermann’s name on his lips, and Hermann’s lips pressed against his temple.

Afterwards, they stay like that, Hermann’s arm thrown around his shoulders and Newt’s hands grasping Hermann’s wrist. He looks up into Hermann’s eyes, and thinks he wouldn’t be averse to doing this every day for the rest of his life, however long that might be.

Later, that same night, he wakes up to Hermann’s fingers featherlike on his back, like they’re chalk and Newt’s skin is his blackboard. He keeps his eyes closed and doesn’t move, not even when Hermann bends down to kiss the top of his spine, gently drumming his fingers on Newt’s side to let him know Hermann _knows_ he’s awake.

“We’re okay,” Hermann says, sounding unsure, almost like he’s trying to convince himself more than anything. Newt turns around and stares up at Hermann, shifting his leg so it touches Hermann’s thigh.

After all they’ve been through, any amount of space between them seems like a cruelty, and he’s not ready to give up the warm comfort of Hermann’s skin just yet, so Newt stretches his arm out in an invitation and thinks, _It was not just the drift hangover_.

Hermann lies down on his side, hand on Newt’s chest right where his heart is. “We’re okay,” he says again, this time more sure.

Newt mirrors the gesture, moving as close to Hermann as possible. Hermann is never absolutely quiet, absolutely still. He can make himself small when he wants to, but his heart is beating steady and strong, and he could never make himself small enough that Newt wouldn’t be able to reach out and touch him.

He bumps his nose against Hermann’s. “Yeah,” he says. “We are.”

*

Newt doesn't really know why and if he'll have to pay for it at a later date, but Chau sends him a tank with Baby Otachi’s primary brain in it.

They leave for lunch one day, and when they get back the tank is there, on Newt’s side of the lab. He makes an undignified noise, and his hands immediately go up to caress the glass.

“Hermann, look at this,” he says reverently.

“I’m seeing it. Another dead brain. How delightful,” he replies curtly, but stops in front of the tank anyway.

Newt sighs his annoyment, and barely resists the temptation to apologize to the brain on Hermann’s behalf, when he realizes this is the Kaiju they drifted with. _You’re sort of family, too, you know?_ , he thinks, and when Newt turns to look at Hermann, he’s staring at Newt with gentle eyes and the hint of smile on his lips.

“My Kaiju groupie,” he says, and leans in to kiss Newt’s forehead.

 _I am_ , Newt thinks. He grabs Hermann’s wrist and doesn’t let go.

*

When it hits him, they’re filling out reports on Newt’s bed, Hermann’s bad leg in Newt’s lap and a mess of takeout boxes between them. He looks up at Hermann’s generally annoyed expression in the face of having to rewrite the same things over and over again and thinks that _This is not so bad_ , he thinks, _We really are okay_.

“Put down the tablet,” he says.

Hermann makes an inquisitive noise, looking up and into Newt's eyes. He must see something in them, because he immediately puts the padd on the bedside table and shifts his leg, and the second Newt straddles him, Hermann’s hands go up to his waist, under the hem of his shirt, warm on the softness of Newt’s belly.

“Kiss me,” he says, and Hermann complies.

He’s not willing to stop kissing Hermann and Hermann’s hands are mapping every inch of Newt’s skin, so undressing is a bit of a challenge, but somehow they manage, and he’s left staring into Hermann’s eyes as he threads their fingers together and kisses the knuckles, one of Hermann’s hands gripping his hand tighter and the other one suddenly on his thigh, pulling him forward across his chest.

His dick is mere inches from Hermann’s mouth and Newt _wants_ , so he stares at Hermann for a few seconds, swallowing around the knot of arousal in his throat, unsure on how to phrase it.

Hermann cocks his head, smiling a half smile that makes Newt’s heart skip a beat. “Come on,” Hermann says, fingers digging in Newt’s thighs, “I want you to.”

He sucks in the tip, tongue playing with the barbell, and then closes his eyes, slightly scraping his teeth along the underside of the head. Newt slams his hand against the headboard, thighs quivering with the effort to remain still.

“Fuck,” he says, _Fuck still_ , he thinks, scooting forward and letting Hermann take in as much of his length as he pleases. Hermann makes a content sound and lets his hands wander up to Newt’s sides, stroking him, unconsciously mapping out the contours of the ochre waves tattooed on Newt’s skin.

It’s not like he hasn’t done this before, in back alleys or clubs, with partners who cared too little about the metal in his cock and partners who cared definitely too much, but the room is quiet except for his groans and the noises Hermann makes, and Hermann’s fingernails are digging into his sides, and it’s never been quite like this - halfway between too much and nearly not enough. Just _right_.

He buries his hand in Hermann’s hair, loving the way he pushes back and looks up, giving in a little. Newt has the sudden urge to kiss him, so he slides out of Hermann’s mouth with a wet pop and mashes their mouths together before the other has time to say anything.

It’s a little too messy, a little too clumsy, with Newt uncomfortably half-crouched on top of Hermann, and then Hermann’s hand is in Newt’s hair, angling his head, and it’s _good_. He kisses a trail from the corner of Newt’s mouth to the crook of his neck, and bites down, making Newt moan.

“I’m quite fond of your piercing,” Hermann murmurs before kissing the underside of Newt’s chin.

“You don’t say,” he snorts, burying his hand in Hermann’s hair.

Hermann smacks his ass, just once. “Smartass,” he says before taking Newt’s cock in his mouth again.

Newt moans, canting his hips and curling his fingers to cup the back of Hermann’s neck. “You say the sweetest things.”

*

It’s some time after that, a week before they’re moving back to Australia, when they’re on the couch, Newt sprawled across Hermann’s lap as he watches a History Channel special about the story of the Jaeger Program. Hermann is tapping away on his tablet, one of his hands in Newt’s hair, all but petting him.

On the screen, the narrator is talking about how Doctor Lightcap came to the realization that two people together could pilot a Jaeger, and the camera pans to repertoire footage of the couple killing Karloff in Vancouver. “ _The key,_ ” says Doctor Lightcap - now D’Onofrio - in the clip, “ _Is Drift compatibility. Theoretically, anyone could drift with anyone - the difference is that only a Drift-compatible pair will achieve a strong, lasting and therefore truly successful neural handshake._ ”

He thinks of the differences between the time he drifted alone and when he did it with Hermann. He’s not a J-Tech specialist, but he’s pretty sure between him and Hermann they managed to do that, achieve a ‘truly successful neural handshake’.

It’s funny how opposites work, how you think differences would create an insurmountable divide between two people but instead make them _one_ , make them complement each other. _Two sides of the same coin_ , Newt thinks.

“I should get another tattoo,” he says. He closes his eyes and rolls to his side, pressing his face to the wool of Hermann’s vest.

Hermann makes a noncommittal sound and keeps massaging Newt’s scalp with the pads of his fingers. “Yes,” he says, “You should.”

He falls asleep like that, with Hermann’s hand in his hair and his arm hooked around Hermann’s waist.


End file.
